


Mother Base Menagerie

by malixace



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Minor Spoilers, Spoilers, but still spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixace/pseuds/malixace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Boss foultoning animals from the field, Kaz begins to think that veil might be on the menu next time Boss decides to Fulton another sheep. Also the healing powers of animals, can work wonders for morale an putting a  certain little ball of angry sunshine in a somewhat better mood. </p><p>Told from Kaz's POV</p><p>Set somewhere in the middle of MGS : TPP after the Mother base has been established once again and will contain a slight spoiler. If you have not really explored the Medical Platform and found the room that you can actually go in then please be advised to read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Base Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the title. i really could not think of anything better. Taking a small break from my ME fic to drown in the MGS feels for a bit. in regards to that one, i hated running the collector base so its taking me a while to actually write it through Nihlus's eyes since well...yeah. anyway this one is a small little one shot that i wrote first at work then typed up. i am currently on Main Op 15 and really just off side Op-ing and fultoning soldiers and animals alike. i also will be doing my best to write from Kaz's POV because i can't help but love our questionable second in command and his now very angry ball of sunshine attitude. i may have also gotten some things out of order, but that's kind of how I've been playing most of the missions ^_^;;; but i picture Kaz as still somewhat of a grump to keep up appearances when not with his animal. i picked kittens. i know he ends up with huskies but i wanted to start with kittens. 
> 
> I don't own anything i just do the silly fan things. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

I had always wondered what it was with Boss and animals. Maybe the time he had spent in the Soviet jungles, or somewhere along in the training with The Boss herself. Whatever it was he had managed to turn almost half of Mother Base into a small farm/menagerie. Sheep and staff littered most of the decks and platforms. First there had only been a few sheep here and there, then there was the puppy that Ocelot took upon himself to train while Boss was out in the field with the horse we somehow had room for among everything else. Among all the constant noise that was going on night and day thanks to the animals, staff and base expansion I had just wanted one moment of peace. Not much of that had been had since my return to the land of the living when Boss had to rescue me. Personally I would have killed them, if I still had both my arms. But was five minutes so hard to ask for without having to take a sleeping pill or down whatever rot gut that we had lying around the mess? I didn’t think it was.

Not to mention when Boss decided to bring that woman back to the base. If it wasn’t one thing it was another. “Commander Miller, that woman…she…” A staff member would begin then the complaints began to flood. Another thing that I would have personally killed if I could, but Boss wanted her alive and Ocelot managed to weasel his way into convincing him to keep her around. Weight her down and drop her in the ocean…if that were even a possible option given what she was.

Every now and then there would also be the occasional “BAAAHHH!!!” outside my office door. Once I had even thrown my stapler at the thing to try to get it to move away from annoying me and the now endless paperwork that looked like I had partied hard the night before.

“BEAT IT!!” I would exclaim only to be looked at like it was crazy before the woolen menace moved onto startling unsuspecting staff members. Those moments may have been the only highlights of my day when Boss was away and not slamming them to the ground. Aside from strongly considering veil as the next thing on the menu anyway.

After the sixtieth sheep and almost the hundredth soldier to be fultoned in, I, Kazuhira Miller, had had enough. Either that NGO that wanted to extract the animals got the damn things and paid us for the extra pain and suffering, or veil would really be on the menu for the staff. At this point I was not concerned at all about Ocelot’s or the Boss’s feelings about this. Something was going to have to give eventually and it was not going to be me. I just wanted peace. “Hey, that animal conservationist rep is on the horn. You wanna talk to him?” Ocelot said opening my office door with a now medium sized D. Dog at his heel spurs.

Thank the heavens and whatever god will take me after all of this is over “Yes! Please.” I exclaimed at the news. I replaced my sunglasses and pushed my wheeled desk chair over to the phone I had for important Mother Base business. The rep had explained that the client was unable to get the specimens just yet and would be more than willing to pay any and all expenses for keeping the animals and even help to construct an animal conservation platform. It wasn’t the news I had wanted to hear but it was something and seemingly made the day a little better. Seeing as how Boss was on a mission, I doubt it would hurt since we’re actually being paid a good amount now from this Animal Conservationist.

“So, are we having veil tonight, or what have you?” Ocelot asked once I was off the phone.

I really wanted that veil cutlet. “Tell the boys that we need to get started on an Animal Conservation Platform near Mother Base” I replied wheeling myself back over to my desk and my paper work.

-            -       -

A few days late the platform had been finished and it was just in time for Boss’s arrival home. I had told him about the NGO and the new platform that had been built for all the animals he fultoned home, along with any medicinal plants that he found. The always stoic Big Boss seemed to be pleased at hearing this and picked up D. Dog before heading over to the new platform. The main platform was now quiet aside from the staff that was on patrol.

Later that night I had gone to see Paz. She still didn’t remember much about what had happened. The pictures Boss would bring back helped, but with them being few and far between it wasn’t much help at all it seemed. She was still a long way off from remembering anything useful. Boss was still on the animal conservation platform so I couldn’t ask what progress he had made if he had made any at all. At least Ocelot was keeping tabs on him so I didn’t have to at the moment. “Oh Kaz, you really should go see the animals that Snake has saved. The sheep are so soft!” Paz said with a smile still reading her book by Professor Galvez.

“Maybe late, Paz” I said my thoughts somewhere else other than here.

“Kaz?”

“Yes, Paz?”

“Will you ever get a new arm like Snake’s?” she asked looking up. Ocelot had offered, and sometimes persisted; I snapped and more often than not almost bit his head off. I didn’t really think about getting a new arm or leg. I wanted to deal with the phantom pain that came with it all. I wasn’t planning on getting anything until what happened nine years ago was avenged, maybe not even then.

“Why do you ask?” I asked her trying not to blow up in her face like I did with so many others.

“I really miss your guitar playing. I’m sure Snake does as well. You were really good and I’m also sure the new staff members would love to hear you play…just not sing, okay?” she explained with her obliviously innocent smile. Oh, to be so traumatized to just be able to disassociate from everything that has happened in the last nine years. My arm and my leg wouldn’t let me forget. I envied Paz in that way.

“Heh, maybe when you’re well enough to sing with us again” I said with the best smile I could muster for the girl.

“I would like that”

“Meow!”

“What was that?”

“Uh….uuumm….nothing?”

“Mrreow?” a tiny white kitten peeked from behind Paz’s pillow. I narrowed my eyes at the kitten and then gave Paz a look. It was a little white ball of fluff with eyes as blue as mine or Boss’s.

“Paz.”

“Please don’t tell the nurse Kaz, please! She has already gotten on to Snake for bringing D. dog up to the door, she’d really get us for having Corona in here” Paz pleaded beginning to panic slightly.

I sighed standing with the help of my crutch and hobbled over to the bed to get a better look as the kitten. It seemed to be clean enough, no fleas, no spots just a healthy little kitten. It took a few little steps closer to inspect me as well before climbing into Paz’s lap. “Well Paz…”

“Please, you won’t tell her will you?” she asked putting a hand over, what did she call it, Corona.

“No, I won’t tell her. Just - - - just teach it to sneak, like snake, so it won’t get caught. Okay?” I said making sure to balance myself to pet the thing’s little head.

“Oh I will! Thank you Kaz!” she said snuggling the kitten then giving me a quick hug before settling down for the night. Humming her little tunes.

Pushing my glasses back up my nose I headed out of her room and out to the platform. The night was clear and the moon was full, the wolves were just beginning to start their nightly song. D. Dog’s howl distinct against the wild ones as he joined in from somewhere nearby. Quiet had turned off the stereo that Boss had let her have to listen in. No David Bowie, no Billy Idol tonight just wolf song.

“How is she doing?” the familiar gruff from Snake asked from around the dark corner near the stairs. I suppose I shouldn’t be so surprised about the way he was able to climb the stairs without a sound. It was unnerving in most cases, others I rather didn’t mind.

“Fine. Still nowhere near where we need to be, but fine otherwise.” I told him without turning to face him and peered over the balcony. “Kittens? Really? Don’t you think that’s a little, I don’t know, cute?”

“Says the man who wears sunglasses at night. Isn’t that a little, I don’t know, weird?” he said with a light chuckle. I could hear the roll of his eye with my back turned. I wanted to smack him.

If I had had enough balance I would have taken my crutch and swung, smacking that damned grin off of his face giving him a black eye to match the patch over the one he was missing. “Go be annoying somewhere else why don’t you” I growled half-heartedly turning to make my way for the stairs.

“Make sure you get some rest, Kaz. You’re still my second in command and I still need you at one hundred percent” he said giving me a light pat on my good shoulder.

“Yeah, whatever you say Boss” I said making my way down. We should have thought out the design of the stairs better. A spiral here and there and way too many for my tastes now, though down was easy, up was another story entirely. 

I had managed to get one of the Staff members patrolling the Medical platform to drive me back to the main Platform. He had offered to help me get to my living quarters, but I just growled and hobbled along on my way. I didn’t need any help. I wasn’t going to be dependent on these people; Snake may be but not these people; not until I felt I could take Ocelot up on his offer for a prosthetic. There was still a stray gerbil here and there and a random sheep that had managed to elude the staff that was supposed to wrangle them up.

And then there were more stairs to be climbed. Why did I have to have my living quarters so high up? Because I’m a glutton for punishment that’s why. Finally making it up the stairs and into my room I couldn’t help but flop onto the bed, I was exhausted beyond anything I have ever felt. The beret came off first then the long coat followed by the only glove I assumed I had now. The bed was much too soft thanks to the Staff member that found out he had a knack for sheering sheep and all that came with dealings with wool. I suppose that Snake could get by on little sleep and Ocelot kept to himself mostly the staff thought it would be nice for the second in command to test out the new blankets and pillows. I didn’t mind but I was beginning to think that I had a bit too many. Sometimes I really hated my job, but it had its days. “Finally some peace and quiet for once” I let out a sigh of relief as I tried to put my arm over my eyes to try to sleep only to be hindered by my glasses. The only things besides Snake that managed to keep me sane and grounded in this fight.

Then I heard it. It was small and almost muffled meow, similar to the one that was in Paz’s room. I pushed my glasses back on and propped myself as best I could with my left elbow to try and see where it had come from. Who the hell thought I needed a kitten. I understand that animals can be coping partners and help people through tough times but…I was going to really take my crutch across Boss’s face now. I was fine, I was dealing, and I didn’t need help. “Come out!” I called to the kitten.

I could see a little ear twitch in the dark over near the foot locker I kept what belongings I had left in. There was another meow before it slowly peeked its little head out to look at who I was to be calling it out. “Well, come on” I said a little harsher then I wanted it to sound. It hopped gingerly out from its spot behind my foot locker. It was missing its front right leg and looked splotchy with a few bandaged areas here and there. I stared at it for a moment. What was Boss thinking? Or what this Ocelot’s kind of a sick prank. It hadn’t quite learned how to walk without it yet but it made its way to the bed and stared up at me.

“Meow?” it wanted to be picked up. Like I would do that, then it meowed again.

“All right fine, you little fur ball.” I sat up on the side of my bed and picked the little thing up. It gave little protest but began to purr the moment I set it on my lap. “Really who did Boss think he was bringing you here and putting you in here? I would have left you.”

That’s when I realized what Boss had done. He didn’t have to the rescue the kitten; he didn’t even have to rescue me. It wasn’t that he had felt sorry for me or the kitten, it couldn’t be. To think after all the world has thrown at that man he still is able of some level of kindness, not only to animals but to people as well, his people that he trusts and keeps in his inner circle. The man of few words spoke volumes with his actions. I hated him and loved him at the same time. I looked down at the little thing. I’d make Ocelot get this little guy a prosthetic at the very least. “Mmmmrrrrr” it was content now and I couldn’t help myself with wanting to keep it.

“Now listen here. I have a reputation outside of this room and you are expected to keep it. I don’t need the staff members thinking that I’ve gotten soft.” I told it lying back down to try to go to sleep. All I got in response was louder purring and a warm spot on my chest. I focused on the kitten’s purring and soon I was in the first peaceful sleep that I had in years since joining up with Boss and the whole Caribbean debacle.

 

The next morning I spent in my room. The Base wouldn’t mind if I took some time to myself. With Boss home for who knows how long I wasn’t worried and then there was Ocelot; he could do some actual work around here for a change. I watched the little kitten play with one of the arms of my coat. It was a fast learner that was for sure standing on its little hind haunches and batting at the sleeve with its left paw. It had fallen over a couple of times but had gotten back up and kept at trying to bring down the coat. It wasn’t until Snake came in with D. Dog that the kitten managed to get a claw caught in the fabric and make the whole coat fall down on it. There were a few muffled meows as it moved under the oversized coat. D. Dog sniffed at it as the kitten moved under the coat trying to figure out what the devil was that. Snake took a small glance at it as he kept walking and sat on the bed next to me watching the animals interact. “Still going to be a grouch?” he had the nerve to ask watching the kitten and D. Dog with what looked like a slight amused look on his face.

“Yes, our comrades haven’t been avenged yet and I still have appearances to keep outside this room.” I told him watching D. Dog try to pat down the kitten under the coat.

“Which requires taking some time off?”

“Ocelot’s out there isn’t he?”

“You trust him?”

“Do you?”

“…”

“I just need a few more hours Boss that’s all” I said my shoulders sinking.

“Take the day. I’ll stay here and help Ocelot.” He said standing as the kitten jumped out from the sleeve at D. Dog with a loud hiss. D. Dog was startled but not enough to be perturbed by the strange little thing without a leg. D. Dog proceeded to lick the kitten and follow Boss out the door.

The kitten was stuck in its attack stance, back arched and tail fluffed, in disgust at what just happened with the larger animal. I couldn’t remember the last time I had laughed so hard. It was the look of pure disgust that the kitten wore looking at me then back at the door where D. Dog and Boss had disappeared. “Oh god” I gasped for breathe still laughing and watching the kitten as it settled down finally and walked over to sniff at my toes. I picked it up and laid down with it on my chest. “What do we call you then? Paz is calling hers Corona.” I asked it as it sniffed at my face.

“Reow?”

“Diamond Cat it is then. Not very creative, but neither is D. Dog” I said as it settled on my chest and we spent the day in my living quarters while Boss and Ocelot took care of things around the base for the day. What the worse that could happen with those two in charge? It was Big Boss and Ocelot. I groaned realizing whose hands I had exactly put the base into. “I’m going to have a hell of a day tomorrow that’s for sure” I groaned. The only response was more purring. Diamond Cat, one day you’ll be a diamond that’s for sure, right now you’re just a diamond in the rough. I smiled for the first time in a long time and drifted into a day dream of one day having another Peace day. Until then I had D. Cat, Snake and Ocelot and that was okay for now.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i couldn't quite catch Kaz as he should be, i've been playing metal gear longer than i've been playing Mass Effect and i should know the characters by now. again sorry if it didn't really sound like Kaz. i wanted to try something different from a different character's point of view. 
> 
> I still really hoped you all enjoyed that little side trip to Mother Base and all. i am still working on the next chapter of my ME fic and should be updating before we have inventory at work otherwise it'll be after inventory and my birthday, lots o'crap happening. anyway thank you all for reading as always and i will see you all in the next one :D


End file.
